conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hhfasa
General information Spoken by all Dwarfish tribes on the Zguël Peninsula - one of the largest landmasses on the planet - Hhfasa (Hhfasa: ˈxfɑːsɑ; fully Hhfasa zr dlo'o, z(ə)r̩ ˈdloːʔo - 'our language'), including its various dialects is the second most spoken language on the planet Fsoloa. Additionally, it is spoken in small communities of migrants on Foloa's two habitable moons, Dfekkes (also written as Dfeckes in English and other Terran languages) and Umanashm. Hhfasa is written in the Drar script, and in the Latin script by Terran scholars, and it is part of the Knwettic language family, which also comprises smaller Dwarfish languages such as Uorlab, Msaggan and Tzeqan (spoken by the desert and steppe tribes of the Uoro, Msag and Tzeq, respectively). The chronological development to standard Hhfasa took place as follows: Proto-Knwettic, Church Knwettic, South Hhaffic, Old Hhfasa, Middle Hhfasa, Early Modern Hhfasa and eventually Modern Hhfasa. Phonology Consonants Orthography B b = b Bh bh = vʲ D d = d F f = f Fh fh = ɸ G g = ɡ H h = h K k = k L l = l Ll ll = ʎ (also sometimes denoted as lʲ) M m = m Mh mh = mʲ N n = n Nh nh = ɲ (also sometimes denoted as nʲ) {not word-initially} ŋ = ŋ P p = p Q q = q R r = ɾ (ʀ before vowels for many speakers) S s = s Ş ş = ʂ T t = t Ts ts = ts Th th = θ V v = v W w = ɰʷ Y y = j (or i when used as a vowel, which is the case if placed between two consonants) Z z = z Zh zh = ʐ Ź ź = dz ' = ʔ Note that double consonants are usually, unless otherwise indicated below, at 'Digraphs' (e.g. gg = ɢ), geminated consonants. Also, combinations such as ky, ty, py etc. are pronounced as kʲ, tʲ, pʲ etc. Thirdly, the combinations pf, bv and khh (for the pronunciation of hh see below) result in the affricates pf, bv and kx. Digraphs There are a few digraphs in Hhfasa; that is, combinations of two letters creating a new sound. As ts is one letter in Hhfasa, for example, this is not considered a digraph, nor is mh. Gg gg = ɢ Hh hh = x Nn nn = ɴ Rr rr = r Yw yw = usually w, but jw for some speakers Vowels Orthography A a = ɑ: when stressed (sometimes realised as a), ɑ when unstressed Ä ä = ʲɑ E e = e or ɛ Ë ë = ʲɛ Iı = ɪ (sometimes realised as ɯ when unstressed) İi = i Ïï = ʲi Ə ə = ə (always unstressed) O o = o when stressed, ɔ when unstressed U u = u Y y = i Syllabic consonants Hhfasa possesses a few syllabic consonants, considered unusual on the planet but compared with languages like Serbo-Croatian by Terran linguists. The consonants that can form the nucleus of a syllable are: m'', ''n, r'' and ''l. Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:FFD Category:Alien languages